Super Smash Flash 3.0
I think I'm finally ready to tell people about my story, and what better way to do it here. Scary stories are like my drugs: they're bad for me, but I just want to keep reading them. Horror games on the other hand are the bane of my existence: I play one, I don't sleep for weeks, sometimes months. So this one day, I had a serious case of gamer's block: I had all these games and didn't know what to do with them. After a while I decided to revisit a online game that I hadn't touched in months: Super Smash Flash. This was a free online flash game that emulates Super Smash Bros, and it's a barrel of fun. Next to quite a few fighters from the official games, there are some fan-favourites too, like Ichigo, Goku and Naruto. When I went to the site of McLeod Gaming, I saw it had recently been updated to Super Smash Flash 3.0. I understand why they went from 0.8, which it was when I last played it, to 3.0: This update was huge taken to a whole new level: - Added Lucario - Added Ice Climbers - Added Luigi - Added Master and Crazy Hand - Added Classic mode - Added 10 event matches The list just went on and on, and I decided to have a look. The first thing I noticed was the brand new intro, now resembling Brawl's intro instead of Melee's. I decided to check out the new characters and boy were they cool. Their Final Smashes were amazing, and I also noticed a shitload of new stages and assist trophies. After this I checked out Classic mode, and that's when things got weird. As I clicked "Classic mode" the screen froze for a few seconds, then went on. I turned around on my chair (my PC is in the living room) and asked my dad if he was downloading a big file, but even before finishing my sentence I realised his laptop wasn't even on: he was watching TV instead. I giggled at my mistake and turned back around, and chose a new character that was obviously entered as a fan favourite: Ridley. His sprite was quite neat, and he was, obviously, scaled down to about the size of Bowser. Classic mode was a lot of fun: You had 3 boxes with question marks and a logo, and you'd get a fighter of that logo. Problem was: with some boxes, like the mushroom, you could get about 5 or 6 characters, and some, like the Goku-logo, you could only get Goku. As I progressed I noticed something odd: At the end of the fight the screen would zoom in and freeze, like in Brawl, but Ridley looked devastated, like he'd done something horrible. I thought this was just a limitation of the medium: Making characters look victorious in sprites was difficult. I continued on past I think about 10 other fighters, including Mario, Tails and Zero-suit Samus, and I got to a message: Victory! Face the boss? Yes / No. I of course chose yes, I wanted to see Master Hand! And, I wasn't disappointed. The sprite of Master Hand build up on the screen like he was made out of Tetris and the fight began. As the fight progressed I noticed little tears forming in the glove, a nice touch. When the fight ended Master Hand's tears ripped the glove apart and exploded in epic fashion. Once again, Ridley looked horrified by what he'd done, which I found quite humorous. I pressed space, expecting to be booted back to the starting screen. However, what happened next shocked and intrigued me. Every character, every single one, was on a table like the horde mode in Melee. All of them, were dead. They looked like they were killed by their own weapons: Mario was on fire, the Ice Climbers had their faced smashed in with their hammers, it was quite gruesome, but there was something wrong. I looked at the picture a couple of seconds and noticed what was missing: blood. None of the characters was bleeding. The sprites looked good, but no gore or blood everywhere. Suddenly my curiosity changed into fright. I wanted it to stop, to go away. I started pushing buttons: Space, Enter, none of them worked. I tried pressing W, and saw something move. I found the select hand, like the one when you choose a character, which I probably just overlooked when looking at the slaughterhouse of Smash Bros. characters. I played with the idea to close the browser, but I'd read enough horror stories to know what would happen: Close the source and shit goes down. I went over the character and tried to pick the one that looked the most pained, as if I could help them. I eventually chose Zero-Suit Samus, who had been strangled by her Plasma Whip. The second I chose her she opened her eyes. She started clawing at her neck and traced the whip back to the handle, a second later it was disabled, leaving two darker looking stripes on her neck. She sat upright and looked around, then looked at the screen. I tried to move the hand over to the other characters, but it was stuck in place. I suddenly was thrown into a fight, with the words "GO" on the screen. I instantly paused to see what the situation was. I was Zero-Suit Samus, my opponent was Ridley. The stage I didn't recognise: A blur of red and black, with an equally depressing background. It was a stock match: I had 3, Ridley had 1. I unpaused, expecting a grand fight. I shot my paralyzer gun at Ridley, who... did nothing. He was idle, like when you're in training mode. I walked up to the stationary purple dragon and hit him once, and Ridley was knocked back by about a pixel. It was a fight I couldn't win, we sat at opposite sides of the stage, looking at each other. I suddenly came up with an idea. I paused the game and tried to input the code for "no contest", nothing happened, I tried again, again nothing. I was getting kind of sick of this shit and decided this wasn't going anywhere fast. I walked up to Ridley and smashed him off the stage, as I hoped he fell without trying to recover, and a burst of red from the bottom of the screen told me the fight was over. I saw Ridley falling, tossing and turning, frozen in an awkward position while doing so. He landed on a grey floor and a text formed above him: Continue? Yes / No. I picked no, I wanted it to end. I was kicked back to the main screen, but Classic mode was grey, like it wasn't available. I decided this was a save time to close the tab, and to my relief, nothing happened when I did close it. Like I said before: Horror is my drug. Every night when I come back from the bathroom and walk to my bedroom, I pass the stairs leading to my parent's room, and I always look up to make sure there's nothing there, especially this night. I slept badly that night. The next morning I was feeling sick. The sickness had built over the last few days and now exerted it's power over me. It was Monday and I begged my mother to let me stay at home, to which she agreed. I'm 17, and go to school per bike every day, so I was relieved I could stay at home. Around 14:00 I was sick of making puzzles and watching TV and booted up my PC. I played with the idea to play Super Smash Flash. I decided a quick look couldn't hurt. When I checked the site, I was surprised to say the least. The game had recently been updated. The site read "Super Smash Flash 2 Demo 0.9". Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story